


Anything That You Want

by magenta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, M/M, OT5, Oral Sex, Zayn's Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's mouth is all kinds of distracting, so all the boys decide to get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything That You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, but here we are! Thanks to janescott as always! <3
> 
> Also, if you like this story, come bid on me in the AO3 Fic Auction and I'll write something for you! http://ao3auction.tumblr.com/magenta

Zayn licked his lips, digging his fingers into his bare thighs to keep them from wrapping around his cock. It was too early for that. 

“You ready?” Harry’s voice was quiet, but Zayn could already hear the edge of need bleeding in as he nodded. He stroked a hand down Zayn’s bare side, using the other to tip his chin up and kiss him until they were both breathless, and Zayn’s lips were red and swollen. Harry swiped a thumb over Zayn’s lower lip, his own mouth quirking up at the corner. “This mouth. That’s why we’re all here.”

Zayn groaned a little, looking past Harry to where Louis, Niall and Liam were lingering around the end of the bed, and at the clothes tossed over every surface in their hurry to get naked. This wasn’t their first time being naked in front of one another, and it wasn’t even their first time getting off with each other, but it maybe was their first time doing it with such _intent_. 

“So boys, who wants to go first?” Harry sounded nearly gleeful as he asked, his thumb dipping into Zayn’s mouth, Zayn’s lips closing automatically around it to suck. Someone let out a noise that was almost a whimper, and Zayn darted his eyes around to try and guess who it was. All the boys were flushed already, but it was Niall whose teeth were digging into his lip, his shaking hand wrapped loosely around his dick like it was taking serious effort not to just grab on and have at it. 

“Niall.” Zayn pulled his mouth away from Harry’s thumb, his voice already rough and deep. “I think Niall wants to go first.” He darted his tongue out to lick his lips, watching as the deep flush spread further down Niall’s chest, the way the muscles in his forearm twitched as he tightened his grip on his dick.

Harry dragged his wet thumb down Zayn’s chin and neck, dropping it to circle over one of his nipples, grinning at the way Zayn gasped and arched into the touch. “Yeah, Niall. That works. Get over here, mate.”

The five of them shifted, Niall crawling up to meet Zayn who pushed him back against the headboard, his hands strong on Niall’s shoulders. He leaned in to kiss him, quick and dirty, and slid down Niall’s body, kissing his way across Niall’s pale skin. He swiped his tongue up Niall’s cock in a broad motion, covering it from base to tip, pressing his hands into Niall’s hips to keep him still. He pulled back just enough to look up and Niall and give him a little smile before wrapping his lips around Niall’s cock and taking it in deep.

Behind him, he heard muffled groans and a soft “fuck” that he thought belonged to Liam, and he felt a hand stroking gently over his back that he knew belonged to Harry. He pushed back into the touch even as he took more of Niall in his mouth, pressing his tongue into all the places that made Niall gasp and twitch under his hands, his hips trying desperately to fuck deeper into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn felt Harry’s hand move lower, stroking over his arse, fingers teasing between the cheeks until he could just brush the tip of one over his hole. He had to pull his mouth away from Niall’s cock to curse, both at the feeling and at the loss of it when Harry pulled his hand away, whispering “Not yet.”

“Christ, Harry.” Louis’ voice sounded wrecked and hungry, and even as Zayn took Niall’s cock back in his mouth, he was already thinking about how he couldn’t wait to get his mouth on Louis’ too. “Are you going to fuck him? I really think that would be a fabulous idea.”

Zayn groaned around Niall’s cock in agreement, moving his mouth faster and letting Niall’s cock go even deeper as Niall started panting, one hand grasping at the short hairs at the nape of Zayn’s neck. Niall’s voice got high and soft as he got closer, and Zayn relented, taking his hands away from Niall’s hips and letting him fuck into his mouth. He fucked Zayn’s mouth with short, sharp thrusts, staying deep enough that Zayn could feel him bumping against his throat with every thrust. With a whine, Niall dug his fingernails into Zayn’s neck and came, and Zayn swallowed it eagerly, licking over Niall’s cock as it softened until Niall pushed him away, over-sensitive. 

Niall slumped back against the headboard breathing heavily, and Zayn rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, wiping away the last traces of Niall’s orgasm. He heard a soft groan and turned to catch Liam staring at him, and Zayn could only imagine what he must look like already, all dark, hooded eyes and red, swollen lips. “Zayn, please.” Liam was already moving, his eyes darting between Harry and Louis, asking permission from them as much as from Zayn. 

“What do you want, Li?” Harry was there, moving with Liam, his lips pressed to his ear as Liam got his hands on Zayn, pushing him back against the headboard. Harry’s hands stroked down Liam’s back, soothing and encouraging, and Liam groaned as he leaned in to kiss Zayn, cupping his chin in one hand and swiping his tongue over Zayn’s lips before pushing inside. Zayn ran his hands over Liam’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the muscles and holding him close, kissing back until Liam pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

“Jesus, Zayn.” Somewhere under the lust, there was amusement in Liam’s voice, like he just couldn’t believe how they’d got where they were, no matter how many times they ended up with their hands on each others dicks. “Your mouth. Can I...” Liam pushed his thumb into Zayn’s mouth like Harry had done before, swearing when Zayn began sucking, his eyes fluttering shut as he swept his tongue around the digit.

“You wanna fuck his mouth, Li? He can take it.” Harry pushed his hair back from his forehead and rested his chin on Liam’s shoulder, grinning as he locked eyes with Zayn. “He loves it, don’t you?”

Zayn just nodded, because there wasn’t much he loved more and there definitely wasn’t anything he wanted more right now. He let Liam and Harry move him around, getting pillows behind him until he was at just the right angle, Niall still slumped against the headboard next to him, watching with the hazy eyes and easy smile of someone satisfied. Zayn reached out and twined their fingers together, squeezing just as Liam grabbed his chin and tilted his head back.

“Ready?”

“So ready.” Zayn’s mouth was already watering, Liam’s cock just inches from his mouth, thick and hard. He wanted to reach out and grab it, feel it in his hands, but instead he just opened his mouth, locking eyes with Liam.

Liam moaned as he pushed his cock into Zayn’s mouth, one hand wrapped around the back of Zayn’s neck, the other braced on the wall above the headboard. Zayn kept one hand tangled with Niall’s, wrapping the other around Liam’s hip and gripping tight to urge him forward. Liam’s thrusts were jerky at first, like he was finding his rhythm, but then he settled in, long, deep thrusts into Zayn’s mouth, sliding over his tongue and bumping into the back of his throat.

Zayn let his jaw fall slack, groaning at the feeling of his mouth being stretched wide. Liam’s cock was thicker than Niall’s and the angle made it seem even more intense. He worked his tongue around the head and shaft as much as he could, tightening his lips just as Liam pushed in, relishing the groan it wrenched from him. Liam’s grip on Zayn’s neck tightened, his fingernails digging in just enough to make it hurt, that edge making Zayn’s cock twitch where it rested hard against his belly. 

Liam’s thrusts got longer and slower, holding deep in Zayn’s throat for long enough to make him greedily suck in air whenever Liam pulled back. He dug his fingers bruisingly hard into Liam’s hips, pulling him closer until his nose was buried in the hair around the base of Liam’s dick and Liam was moaning long and low above him. He tossed his head back and shouted when he came, long pulses of come filling Zayn’s mouth and sliding easily down his throat. He relaxed his grip on Zayn’s neck until he was stroking him, almost petting his fingers over the soft skin there, letting his cock slip from Zayn’s mouth as he backed up, leaning in for one last kiss, wiping up a stray trace of come from the corner of Zayn’s mouth with his thumb.

“Liam!” Louis said, pressing a hand to his heart to feign shock. It might have come off more believable if he wasn’t flushed with want, hand wrapped tightly around his cock as he stroked it. “I didn’t know you had it in you, good one, mate!”

Liam chuckled weakly, pushing off of Zayn and wrapping himself around Niall. It never seemed like they should all be able to fit somewhere, but somehow it always worked. Niall settled into Liam’s arms gratefully, looking for all the world like he was about to fall asleep. 

“You better get a move on guys, I don’t want to miss the show but Zayn really tired me out.” Niall grinned, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

“I think we should listen to the man, don’t you, Harry?” Louis shifted himself onto his knees, shuffling forward. “What shall we do?” Harry and Louis shared one of those looks, the ones where they said a million things without actually saying anything out loud, and they both nodded.

“Louis here wants your mouth, and he wants me to fuck you while you suck him. How does that sound?” Harry spoke gently, stroking his hand over Zayn’s sweaty hair.

“I think that sounds fucking fantastic.” Zayn could hear how rough his own voice sounded, worn and used, and he was really glad they’d done this on a night when he didn’t have to sing for at least two days.

They shuffled around the bed again, Louis taking Zayn’s place leaning against the headboard, Zayn kneeling between his knees. Harry hopped off the bed, digging through his bag, and while he was gone, Louis reached out for Zayn and pulled him in. He kissed him lazily, pushing his tongue into all the corners of Zayn’s mouth, seeking out the taste of Niall and Liam, maybe trying to pick out whose taste was whose. Zayn pressed his hips down against Louis’, rocking forward when he felt Louis’ cock hard against his own. Louis groaned into his mouth and grabbed Zayn’s hips, rocking up into the friction as he dug his teeth into Zayn’s lower lip.

“Starting without me?” Harry’s voice was fond, and he leaned over Zayn’s back, squeezing in to kiss first him and then Louis. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Zayn gasped at the first touch of Harry’s slick fingers against his hole, and he would be forever grateful that Harry just got on with it, because teasing was normally the way he worked. Harry pushed two fingers deep into Zayn, and Zayn groaned into Louis’ mouth, kissing him messily as he thrust against him, pre-come making their cocks slide easily against each other. He felt helpless as Harry worked him open, his fingers expertly finding every spot inside of him that drove him crazy, and he mouthed along Louis’ jaw, panting.

“Please, Harry, please.” His words were muffled against Louis’ skin, but even if Harry hadn’t heard him, the way Zayn was rocking back onto Harry’s fingers and forward against Louis’ cock would’ve been enough to let him know Zayn was ready.

“I second that motion, Harry, can we get on with it?” Louis’ voice was a little strangled, high and needy, and his grip on Zayn’s hips was starting to border on too hard. His cock was rock hard against Zayn’s belly, leaking, and Zayn couldn’t wait to taste it. 

“Yeah, yes, we definitely can.” Harry’s voice was husky as he pulled his fingers from Zayn’s body, wrapping them, still slick, around Zayn’s hips and pulling him back. There were a few awkward moments as Zayn scooted back and Louis shuffled up against the headboard and Harry nearly slid off the foot of the bed, but they made it work, and soon Harry was lining up his cock with Zayn’s hole, pressing in just enough to let Zayn feel the pressure. “Suck him, Zayn, do it.”

Zayn nearly whimpered, wanting it so bad, and he wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock, taking just the head into his mouth. In near perfect unison, Harry pushed into Zayn’s hole and Zayn slid down Louis’ cock and he thought there was a serious chance he might die right there. He was being filled from both ends, Harry’s cock thick, spreading him open, just the slightest burn from the stretch, and Louis’ cock was long, already nudging at his throat and stretching his lips wide when he pushed himself down as far as he could go. His own cock was achingly hard between his legs, and he spared a thought for the idea of reaching down and stroking himself, but it passed quickly; he was pretty sure he’d come the second he touched himself, and he didn’t want that.

Harry’s fingers were digging into his hips, finding the sore spots left by Louis and leaving a few of his own. He fucked into Zayn deep and hard, rocking him onto Louis’ cock and keeping it deep in his mouth. Zayn just gave himself over to it, working his tongue around Louis’ cock as much as he could, moaning every time Harry bottomed out, his cock hitting every place inside of him that made him see stars. Louis ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair, softer than usual because he’d just showered, tugging just enough to let Zayn feel it. Zayn moaned around Louis’ cock and pressed into the touch, a shiver running down his spine when Louis tugged harder.

Zayn felt like every nerve in his body was firing, his skin tingling, his cock twitching and leaking onto the bed below him. He felt the heat starting to build in his belly, spreading out like a wild fire and he wanted to chase it and run away at the same time. He pushed back against Harry, clenching his arse down around him to tell him he was close, and Harry responded with a strangled cry, his hips stuttering as he started to fuck into Zayn even harder. Louis was fucking up into Zayn’s mouth, his hand still tangled in his hair, and Zayn could hardly do anything but remember to breathe. 

A high whine escaped Louis’ lips, his hips thrusting up faster for a few moments before he came, his hand tightening hard enough in Zayn’s hair that he was sure he’d lost a few strands. Zayn tried to swallow, but that was one thing too many for his brain to focus on, and most of Louis’ come slid out over his lips, slicking his chin. Harry wrapped an arm around Zayn’s chest and pulled him back, meeting him halfway with a kiss even as he fucked him. He licked over Zayn’s lips and chin, cleaning up Louis’ come with a moan. He dropped his hand to Zayn’s cock and that was it. Harry’s cock inside him, his tongue pushing deep into his mouth and his hand wrapped tightly around his cock and Zayn was gone. 

He came so hard he was glad Harry was hanging onto him or he’d have fallen face first into Louis’ crotch, come shooting out over Harry’s fist and painting the bedspread and Louis’ thigh with white. He let himself slump into Harry’s grip, his knees falling farther apart and letting Harry’s cock slide impossibly even deeper. Harry let out a shaky moan, a fucking gorgeous sound, pressing deep into Zayn’s body as he came. This time, they did fall forward, Zayn pressed to Louis’ chest, and Harry pressed to Zayn’s back as they all breathed, their heart rates slowing and the sweat drying on their skin.

A few quiet moments passed before they realized just how quiet it was, and Louis looked over to find Niall and Liam both fast asleep, Liam’s arms wrapped tightly around Niall’s waist, their legs tangled together. “Looks like they missed the show,” Louis said, his voice tired, but full of fondness.

“Mmm, well, there’ll just have to be a repeat engagement then, won’t there?” Harry pressed a kiss to the back of Zayn’s neck, sliding his hand between their bodies to rub over his hole, pressing just inside when Zayn gasped and let his legs fall open. “You up for a sequel?”

Zayn sighed when Harry’s fingers pushed in, a delicious soreness spreading through him. “Depends. Is the original cast coming back?”

Harry laughed and pressed his face into Zayn’s hair. “I’m sure they can be convinced, if the offer’s right.”

“I’ll have my people talk to your people, Get the contracts drawn up.” Zayn groaned when Harry pulled his fingers out, the three of them shifting so no one was getting crushed. Louis reached over and shut off the light next to the bed, one of his hands still playing in Zayn’s hair even as he fell asleep. Zayn threw his arm over Harry’s chest and pulled him close, burying his nose in Harry’s hair and breathing deeply. It would be a miracle if none of them fell out of bed in the middle of the night, but Zayn was way too tired to even think about moving to the second bed. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d fallen asleep impossibly tangled together, and Zayn was pretty sure it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
